1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an over-running indicator structure for an automobile, and in particular, to an over-running indicator structure for readily providing a driver with an ineluctable visual indicator of the optimal time and engine revolutions per minute to shift gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive racing, speed is necessarily emphasized, with the goal being to reach and maintain the optimal speed. In addition to such factors as the wind resistance of the motor vehicle, the rotational speed of the engine is a key factor that is critical to a car and driver's performance. A driver can realize the automobile's optimal power and racing speed by shifting gears at the optimal rotational speed (RPM's) of the engine, thus making understandable why tachometer indicators enjoy good marketability.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram shows a conventional tachometer indicator structure of the prior art. A conventional tachometer indicator structure comprises a housing 1 and a mounting support 2, wherein the housing 1 includes a circuit board 11 that is configured with a light emitter 111. The back of the housing is configured with a a parameter setting control 12 for a user to set a chosen parameter threshold; the front of the housing 1 is configured with a colored screen 13.
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic diagram shows a conventional tachometer indicator structure. When the engine RPM's exceed the predetermined RPM's, the light emitter 111 on the circuit board 11 shines and generates a bright color emitted through the small flat screen 13 for signaling to the driver the optimal shifting time, but the screen 13 must be set at an angle that can be readily noticed by the driver in order to achieve the best effect. The problem is that it is often quite difficult to choose the place for positioning the screen 13 in the automobile so that it is readily visible to the driver without also interfering with the driver's view of the road; the driver will too often miss the optimal shifting time as a result of the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
The inventor has noticed the various disadvantages associated with conventional over-running indicator structures and has strived to improve upon them. After having carried out an intensive study for many years, the inventor has successfully developed the over-running indicator structure of the subject invention.